goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson misbehaves at KFC
Lawson was talking to his dad. * Lawson: Hey, dad. * Lawson's dad: What is it, Erwin? * Lawson: Can we go to KFC? * Lawson's dad: No Erwin, we're having rice sushi for lunch. * Lawson was serious. * Lawson: But dad, I want KFC! Not rice sushi! * Lawson's dad got annoyed. * Lawson's dad: Erwin! We are not going to KFC because I don't want to waste any of my money. * Lawson started having a tantrum. * Lawson: I want KFC! I want KFC! I want KFC! I want KFC! I want KFC! I want KFC! I want KFC! * Lawson was having a tantrum on a floor, and then he had a tantrum upside-down. * Lawson's dad: Erwin, stop dancing upside-down! I already told you that we are having rice sushi for lunch! * Then Lawson's dad heard his wife's voice. * Lawson's mum's voice: Sir, I don't have the stuff to make the rice sushi. * Then Lawson stopped having a tantrum, and he felt impressed. Lawson's dad's anger reduced to joy. * Lawson's dad: Did you hear that? Mum says that we do not have the stuff to have rice sushi. In that case, we can go to KFC! Just only you and me. Come on, let's get in the car. * Then Lawson and his dad went out of the house and they got in the car, and they went off to KFC. Then Lawson and his dad arrived at KFC, and they went inside. Chef PeePee greeted Lawson and his dad. * Chef PeePee: Hello, welcome to KFC! How may I help you? * Lawson's dad: Erwin, what would you like to order? * Lawson: I would like three chicken tenders, potato wedges, macaroni and cheese, two biscuits, a small pepsi, and a chocolate chip cake, please! * Chef PeePee: I'm sorry, but we ran out of chocolate chip cakes. * Lawson was surprised, and he was indignant. * Lawson: What? Please don't tell me you just ran out of chocolate chip cakes! * Chef PeePee: Don't feel bad, kid. How about a chocolate chip cookie instead? * Lawson: But why? * Lawson's dad: Because, Erwin, there are no more chocolate chip cakes left. Why don't you get a chocolate chip cookie instead. * Lawson: No! I want a chocolate chip cake, so give it to me right now! * Chef PeePee was shocked. * Chef PeePee: Uh oh! * Lawson's dad glared to Lawson and was annoyed at him. * Lawson's dad: Erwin, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can either have a chocolate chip cookie, or you can have nothing at all! * The patrons started looking at Lawson and his dad and TJ Detweiler, Vince LaSSao, Ashley Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg and Gus Griswald came. * Lawson: (Wiseguy voice) Oh! I've got a better idea! Why don't we go across the street and buy a diamond ring? So we can at least be safe if you can engage me! * Lawson's dad: Erwin, enough with that attitude! Now look, everyone is staring at us! * Lawson: (Wiseguy voice) So you want to engage me? Why didn't you say so? * Lawson started pointing his finger at his dad, who was horrified. * Lawson: (Wiseguy voice) Go ahead dad! My finger is pointing out! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! * TJ: Spinelli! I think this is a good time to get out of here! We better run! Right? * Spinelli: Yes! Let's get out of here! Lawson is going crazy! * Gus: Let's get out of here, before Lawson attacks us! * Lawson: (Wiseguy voice) So you are not going to engage me?! Well, I will engage KFC instead! * Lawson began to go on a rampage, and TJ and his friends ran for their lives, and Lawson ran towards Chef PeePee, and he pushed him over. * Chef PeePee: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! * Lawson pushed Jordan and Jerome out of the way. * Jordan: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! * Jerome: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! * Then Lawson injured Menlo by pushing him over. * Menlo: Waaaaaaaaaaaa! * Then Lawson injured Swinger Girl by pushing her over. * Swinger Girl: Waaaaaaaaaa! * Lawson was stomping around, and he pulled the benches off the wall on the left and knocked two stools over. Then Lawson ran towards the table that Menlo and Swinger Girl had left their chicken tenders and two drinks behind. Lawson knocked a table over and he ran towards the stand. He knocked the first counter over, and he knocked a second one over. Lawson knocked the first food serving cabinet over, and he knocked the second one over. * Then Lawson stomped around, and started raving. * Lawson: (Wiseguy voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! * Then Lawson stomped off, and Lawson's dad was dismayed. Then Lawson's dad got furious and threw a fit. * Lawson's dad: (Scary voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, how dare you destroy KFC!? That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded forever! * Then the crying Lawson walked up to his dad who was still angry. * Lawson's dad: Let's go home, and you're absolutely getting nothing. * Then the police siren and the fire engine siren sounded, and Lawson's dad began to carry Lawson out of the destroyed restaurant. * Lawson: (Wiseguy voice) Waaaaaaaaa! * Lawson's dad came past the fireman and the policeman who were also angry, and Lawson started begging. * Lawson: (Wiseguy voice) No please, dad! I will behave! * Lawson's dad was too angry to reply, and he and Lawson got back in the car, and they went home. * Lawson was crying. * Lawson: Waaaaaaaa! * Lawson's dad: Erwin, stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault! I told you if you kept acting like a spoiled brat, you wouldn't get anything at all! * Lawson: But dad, all I wanted was a chocolate chip cake. So that's why I had to ask you if you can engage me and destroy KFC. * Lawson's dad: No! The reason why you didn't get your chocolate chip cake was because there were none left. So the guy offered you a chocolate chip cookie instead. But no, you destroyed KFC and I think we're going to end up on the news and into a lot of trouble. How dare you! I should have asked if we could go to KFC today. * Lawson: Okay dad, I'm so sorry. * Lawson's dad: Your apology will not be accepted. Erwin, you have got us into a lot of trouble. When we walked out, there was fire everywhere! The police was there too! If you didn't point your finger at my face nor destroy KFC, none of this will happen! * Lawson: Okay dad, I'm really really really really really really sorry. I'm in big trouble, right? * Lawson's dad: That's right! When we get home, you will go to your room and go to sleep! * At the GNN News studio, Alan the Newscaster began to make an announcement. * Alan: Hello everyone and welcome to GNN news. Today we are going to talk about what happened at KFC. A redheaded boy named Erwin Lawson didn't get what he wanted. Because of that, he destroyed the whole entire KFC restaurant, he injured four employees. But luckily, no one got killed. We will now move to Phillip Psareas. * Phillip Psareas was outside the destroyed KFC. * Alan's voice: Phillip, can you hear me loud and clear? * Phillip: Yes, I can hear you loud and clear. Here I am at KFC, a redheaded boy named Erwin Lawson did not get what he wanted and destroyed the whole entire KFC restaurant. I am now going to go inside the restaurant. * Then Phillip was inside the destroyed KFC. * Phillip: As you can see, all the counters have been destroyed. The furniture has crumbled and all the chicken products are ruined everywhere. With me to report is Chef PeePee, the worker of KFC. * Chef PeePee walked over to Phillip. * Phillip: So Chef PeePee, can you please tell me and everyone on GNN news about what happened inside KFC. * Chef PeePee: Well, there are no more chocolate chip cakes for the redheaded boy. So I offered him a chocolate chip cookie instead. But no, he got upset and went out of control. He pointed his finger at his dad and destroyed the whole entire KFC restaurant. I was scared, but luckily I wasn't hurt. * Phillip: Okay, thanks for telling me and everyone on GNN news about what happened inside KFC, you may go home now. * Then Chef PeePee went home. * Then Phillip went outside, and he started interviewing TJ and his friends. * Phillip: Back outside with TJ Detweiler and his friends, they are going to tell us information about what happened inside KFC. So TJ, can you tell me and everyone on GNN news about what happened when Erwin Lawson destroyed the whole entire KFC restaurant? * TJ: Well, me and my friends wanted to get some lunch at KFC today. * Vince: But when we walked in. * Gus: One of our enemies Lawson went out of control and pointed his finger at his dad. * Mikey: He asked if he could engage his dad. * Gretchen: We were so scared that we had to walk out of KFC. * Spinelli: What's wrong with Lawson these days? * Phillip: I see, thanks for telling me and everyone on GNN news about everything that happened in KFC. Now back to Alan. * Back in the GNN news studios, Alan was with Lawson and his dad. Lawson's dad was having a fit and was in an angry mood. * Alan: Thanks, Phillip. I am now in the studio with two special guests Erwin Lawson and his dad. So sir, is there anything you would like to say? * Lawson's dad: Yes, my son did not get what he wanted. And because of this, he destroyed the whole entire KFC restaurant and made me look like his fiancee. It was so crazy! * Lawson: But dad, it's their own fault. I did not get what I wanted. * Lawson's dad: Shut up, Erwin! It's your own fault! If you didn't point your finger at my face nor destroy the whole entire KFC restaurant, none of this will happen! * Lawson: I told my dad that I'm really really really sorry, I also told him if we could go back to KFC to get the chocolate chip cookie. But no, and now I'm grounded grounded grounded for life. * Alan: As you can see Erwin Lawson and his dad are having an argument, because Erwin Lawson didn't get what he wanted. * Lawson's dad: Alan, Erwin will be grounded even more, he will not go on his computer, he will not play any video games, he will not watch any shows he likes, he will not go outside, he will not eat at any fast food restaurants, he will not eat any junk food, he will not get any desserts, he will be forced to watch baby shows, and lastly, he will wear nappies for the rest of his life. Let's go home! * Then Lawson's dad carried the crying Lawson all the way home. * Alan: Well, that's all for now. We will see you next time on GNN! * At the garden, TJ was sitting on a bench, crying, and his friends felt sorry felt sorry for him. * Spinelli: Teej, We're so sorry about what happened at KFC. * TJ: Oh Spinelli, it's not your fault, nor Vince's, nor Gus's, nor Mikey's, nor Gretchen's. * Gus: We should have gone to KFC earlier before that Lawson came. * Vince: We know, how about we go to Papa John's instead? * TJ: Oh guys! You made me think about it again! Let's go together! * Spinelli: I know, Teej! Let's kiss each other. * Then TJ and Spinelli kissed each other. * Gretchen: Aw, that's nice! * Mikey: Lawson won't be troubling us for a while! Yay! * TJ: Let's go to Papa John's! * So TJ and his friends happily went off to Papa John's. CAST * Eric as Lawson and TJ Detweiler * Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad), Lawson's angry voice and Lawson's crying voice * Kimberly as Mrs Lawson's voice (Lawson's mum's voice) * French Fry as Chef PeePee * Paul as Vince LaSSao * Julie as Ashley Spinelli * Amy as Gretchen Grundler * Joey as Mikey Blumberg and Jordan * Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus and Phillip Psareas * Steven as Jerome and Menlo * Princess as Swinger Girl * Alan as Alan the Newscaster * Scary voice as Lawson's dad's angry voice Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff